


The Warmth of Love

by DreamVolt9



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Corrin somehow doesn't know how to undo a maid uniform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Maids, Master/Servant, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamVolt9/pseuds/DreamVolt9
Summary: Felicia may aim to please, but that doesn't mean Corrin can't please her.





	The Warmth of Love

Corrin’s leg shook restlessly as he stared out the window of his room. It was dark outside. He pulled up his chair closer to the sill, scanning the ground for the telltale light-haired black-clothed figure of her. He knew it was early to be so on edge like this, but for whatever reason he was in a particularly romantic mood today. Even though Felicia had already been so present in his life for many years, now that they were in love being apart from her for even an hour was excruciating.

So he jumped when he heard the door open behind him.

“Corrin! I’m back. I’m sorry I’m a bit late. I dropped another few plates and had to clean them up. Do you want anything? Because I can go back and-” She was interrupted by Corrin’s arms wrapping around her. “Oh!” She giggled. “You wanted me instead?”

“I want you, Felicia.” Their noses tickled as they touched. “I want only you.”

She cupped his face in her hands and pulled his mouth onto hers. Their clumsy kiss found their lips meeting for a second, then around their mouths, above their chins and below their noses. They couldn’t help but let loose a laugh during.

While drinking in her laughs, her smell, and her taste as their lips danced, Corrin couldn’t help but explore her backside with his fingers. That maid uniform of hers; So tight, so tense. It was as stringent as the duty she performed while wearing it, but it accentuated her. Its form so perfectly shaped to the gentle contours of her body. Corrin wanted so badly to free her from it. He wanted so badly to undo whatever tyrannical lace or tied up knot that was holding it together so that the tight bodice and the tight skirt and the brooch would fall onto the floor and let her bare skin breathe. But he held back for the moment and stole a feel from the bare nape of her neck, that wonderful window of her skin where the blouse of her skirt opened midway up her back.

Knowing what he was doing, she pulled from the kiss for a moment and smiled. “You’re so spoiled, my lord.” She kissed him again while she kicked off her heels. “I know what it is you want.” Before he could answer, she fell onto the bed behind them.

Her flushed face could do nothing to take away the beauty from her eyes as she gingerly pulled up her skirt with her fingers, illuminating the boundless softness of her thighs, her tight black underwear, and the silhouette of her camel toe.

“My master… My heart and my body… Everything belongs to you.” Felicia undid her ponytail and let her rosy brown hair spread onto the pillow under her.

Brimming with anxiousness and excitement, Corrin undressed down to his undergarments and crawled onto the bed and kneeled next to his lover. He brought his head down to hers and moved his bare hand down her chest. He stroked her breasts with his fingers and continued down her torso. Her clothes weren’t even off yet it already felt so gratifying. He went slowly amid her quickening breaths. He reached her skirt and went under it. Again, the heavenly touch of her skin met his fingertips. And then, under her underwear, he felt her pussy. He lightly stroked it with just one finger, going up and down a few times, loving the feeling of its lips on his skin as it moistened. She moaned lightly.

Finally, Corrin took his arm away and got on top of her. “I… I want you to enjoy this as much as I do, Felicia.” He smiled.

Felicia sighed with a hum and and cupped her beloved’s face again. They kissed hungrily, and Felicia scrambled to undo her uniform as their tongues danced. She undid the bow behind her torso with a free finger, and the suffocating cloth gripping her body came loose. She pulled off her brooch under her neck and Corrin opened up her blouse, her chest free. Immediately, his lips moved from her mouth and onto her chin, and then she gasped as she felt affectionate pecks down her neck.

Corrin worked delicately, kissing her neck, worshipping the softness of her skin. He went down on her knowing that it would never be enough. Corrin knew that he could kiss every inch of Felicia’s body a thousand times over and it wouldn’t be enough to match even an increment of his physical love for her. But he kept going. His mouth found her perky, immaculately-sized breasts and perused them thoroughly with his lips. He kissed all around them until he reached for a nipple with his tongue.

“C-Corrin!” Felicia moaned.

He licked and suckled her nipple gently, letting her moan with pleasure while he enjoyed the taste of her. Then he moved to the other, bathing her areola with his tongue, making her body tremble. He kept licking each one until they were fully erect. Then, he moved down again. He smooched her belly, tracing a line of kisses down to the only article of clothing she had on left.

Corrin took a quick glance up at Felicia’s face. She was breathing heavily, her face flushed, mouth slightly open. _She needs more_. He thought. Corrin pulled off her underwear slowly, which had heavily dampened. He beheld her wet pussy for a moment and then set to work. But before he could go into her most private area he needed to appreciate her thighs. He kissed them all over, dragging his lips over the abundant softness of the interior of her legs, tickling her slightly. He could feel his own undergarments getting damp now.

Then, he dove in. With his face between her thighs and his hands around her bottom, he put his tongue in her snatch and caressed every part that he could. He went slowly, testing each millimeter, licking her soft sweet ridges until she moaned louder around a sweet area. When he touched the little flap with his tongue, of what must have been her clit, her body convulsed, and he knew that he had hit the spot. He traced a little circle there and kept exploring.

“Mmm!” Felicia moaned again, barely suppressing herself. But she couldn’t really take it. He kept going and going, causing such a deep and all-encompassing tingle in her vagina that after a few more seconds it was too much. He wasn’t stopping. It felt too good. A rush came over her and the need for release was too great. “MMM-CORRINNNNNNNNNNN!! AAHHHHHH!” She screamed as a wave of pure pleasure washed over her, making her numb. The convulsion of her body racked her and she saw the juice of her ejaculation drench Corrin’s nose and mouth. “Whoa! I’m s-sorry! Aaahhh….”

Corrin licked his lover’s wetness off his face. “Did I make you feel good?”

“That-ahh, that was wonderful…” Felicia sighed.

Corrin brought his head up to hers again. “Good, I’m so glad… I wanted you to enjoy it more when we do this, Felicia…” He held her hand and kissed it.

“Thank you… I loved it.” Felicia peered down at Corrin’s undergarments, which were very obviously taut over his erection. “Now come on… You know you’re not done.” She smiled and started pulling off his underwear, “I want you inside me.”

The couple embraced. Corrin and Felicia clamped onto each other and gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment and giggled before their lips met again. Corrin’s tip quickly found the wetness of her pussy, but he held it there at the lips of her vagina for a few seconds, just to enjoy the anticipation of it; the anticipation of being inside the only place it was meant to be. He touched his tip to her for just a second longer before he plunged inside, letting the warmth of her walls caress his cock.

Felicia locked her legs around Corrin’s waist as he thrusted, attaching herself to him, clinging to him. And he clung to her too, his arms gripping her while his member entered and re-entered her. O how mindlessly these lovers clung as their movements synchronized in the rhythm of sex.

Corrin and Felicia clasped their hands together and basked in the sensation of feeling each other’s skin as they steadily grew closer and closer to climax. Corrin so badly wanted to say something sweet to her but his moans prevented him. Felicia was similarly taken by the raw sexual energy enveloping her and couldn’t speak. She turned her head to the side and Corrin kissed her on the neck and her cheek. It had tingled so much, and now it was so far in. She moaned again.

They slowed their thrusting for a short time, just to allow themselves the satisfaction of the final push. “I l-love you.” Corrin managed to blurt between moans. Felicia kissed him on his cheek. Then they sped up again.

Finally, it became too much to bear. Corrin pushed one final time as far inside Felicia as he could and erupted. “AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!” Corrin screamed. “FELICIAAAAAAAAA!!”

“CORRINNN!!” Felicia moaned. A full rush of cum flowed inside her, filling her completely. Corrin left his penis inside until he was sure he was spent and Felicia made sure of it, her legs were still locked around his torso. Then when she released her legs, she stroked his penis, just to get the last drop of semen inside her.

Corrin collapsed next to her, panting. “Felicia… I… I love you.” He put a hand on her cheek. She snuggled up to him. “I love you… More than anything.”

“I-I love you too.” She cooed, stroking his face. “We’ll never be apart, ever.” She sniffled and laid her head against his chest. “You’re so warm…”

He could feel the coolness of her cheek, the warmth of her tears. Her smile was even more beautiful in the afterglow. “My everything.”


End file.
